Hideous Issei
by terriwrit1301
Summary: The evil gods demand more doujinshi to be published to furthermore push humanity into degeneration and despair. Luckily they have found out the star for their stories. For what can be better than a loser pervert?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 1: Disgust

"Man these hentai doujin are boring lately."

I continued to click through page to page as I found a single scene that could arouse me but so far I found nothing. My hand grabbed the soda can so I could finish the last gulp.

"Err that's good." I appreciate something to cool down the heat in summer. I had an old electric fan but it was gonna make the room even hotter so no point in turning it on. As for air conditioner it was not cheap and not to mention the bill I had to pay if I was to install and use one. I tossed the can to the trash heap at the corner of the room. It had been increasing but I would take it out later. Right now I wasn't in a mood to do any chore. As the doujin I was reading ended with nothing special I switched to another one in my HDD. This one was more hardcore than the last one so it should provide me some entertainment.

"Hehe this one looks funny." I laughed at the scene. It was about a guy whose friend just got fucked by another man. The character knew nothing and even though the heroine continued to act strangely in front of him he got no clue of what happening. In the end the heroine cut contact with the main character to become the cum dump for the villain. This was a typical scenario for a hentai doujin, those I had been reading recently anyway. I always wondered how it would feel if I could do the same thing in real life. Needless to say I was fit right in the villain's role. I was overweight, my head had bald spots and my face was ugly in women's eyes. I was certainly that I was the most undesirable person in this town.

I had been like this ever since the day I was expelled out of my school for peeping on the girls's locker room. Dad and mom looked at me as if I were a piece of shit so I stole some of their money and got the fuck out of my house. I managed to rent a cheap apartment in another town later on. My current job was working for the local supermarket, because the salary was barely enough for me to afford the rent and utility bill I asked the manager to let me bring back the almost expired products hence why I was a fat dude now. Simply put I ate whatever junk food and snacks I could get my hands on so obviously my body would have a big belly full of fat but who cares? I had given up on getting a girlfriend. Too much effort and a waste of time for someone like me.

That said I wouldn't mind fucking some whores but first I needed money. These hentai doujin really worked wonder on my mind, if I couldn't get a girlfriend then at least I would settle for an escort. I mumbled to myself and continued to finish the doujin, most of the other stories followed the similar plot outline with little differences. When I reached the last page I saw something weird on the credit.

'Interested in this doujin? Click on this link and you might get a copy from us for free!'

This was without doubt a trick to make people give up their email so their inbox would be flooded with ad from multiple companies. With my rotten luck I sincerely believed I would get nothing out of this. However the doujin wasn't bad and I had been pirating some of these authors's works as I was broken. I thought giving them my email wouldn't be too much of a trouble, I would delete those bothersome ad later as I skimmed through my inbox. With that said I clicked on the link, the browser sent me directly to their website but a few seconds after that the address changed into something else. All I could see was number and dot which was unusual. In front of me now was a blank page, there was only one line and no indication that this was the official website of the publisher.

 _Welcome to our website! Before you can be the fantasy character in your wet dream let's play a game shall we?_

A scam was the first thing came to my mind. This… survey couldn't be anything but a scam. There was no sign that I would get a copy from playing this game but still since I had nothing else to do I decided to press on.

 _You are a fat, ugly bald old man who makes everyone around you uncomfortable. By no mean you are a creep but at this point people will always view you as one, especially young girls. Unknown men always take the girls that you are meant to be with and you are powerless to stop it. What will you do in this circumstance?_

 _Commit suicide_

 _Hide yourself_

 _Ruin everything_

Heh, interesting. Did they do a survey before and find out many of their customers were also similar to me? Well in my case I did choose to hide myself but this was an internet survey so I saw no point in choosing the second option. I had zero intention to kill myself, not when there were a lot of hentai I hadn't enjoyed yet and a promise of giving up my virginity. I clicked on option 3.

 _It's good to know that you will show them what you are made of! Now of course you cannot ruin everything if you are useless scum. You can only do that when you are strong, powerful and wealthy. What kind of power you would prefer to have in order to conquer? Please pick 2._

 _Hypnosis_

 _Blackmail_

 _Loaded_

 _Influence_

Choose 2 powers to ruin everything? This was starting to look weird but okay. I was poor so I would need money therefore my first choice was Loaded. Money does help a lot in many situations. Hypnosis sounded good but I doubted it had prolonged effect like those doujin, to me it wasn't something reliable when I didn't understand how it worked therefore I crossed it out. Blackmail was only okay when I could secure the information and my target actually had done something bad to the point that she would do anything for me to keep her secret. People weren't that stupid to get caught with their pants down. That's why Influence seemed to be the best after Loaded. If I were a president of an international corporation then I could tell my secretary to suck my cock without any trouble at all. With that thinking in mind I clicked on option 3 and 4.

 _Not only you are rich but your words also carry power! You got the power now so the next question is where will you go to put them to use?_

 _A futuristic world where females dominate males_

 _A modern world with aliens living among human_

Huh? Well this was a tough one. Future world and aliens... I really had no clue on what I should pick so I just clicked on option 1.

Immediately everything went dark after I had clicked it.

"..."

"..."

"...Chair-..."

"Please wake up Mr Chairman."

"Huh?"

Someone was calling me. Damn I felt like my head had been hit by a car. I turned my direction to the voice only to find out a man in business suit. He was holding something in his hands. I could see his name on the shirt.

"This is the monthly report Mr Chairman. Now please excuse me."

Still I wasn't sure what happened. I was in my room... the survey... I was doing that weird survey to see if I could get the doujin for free! I looked around the big room I was in. It was so different to the small apartment of mine. Furthermore I was in a dark red tailored suit, even though I wasn't interested that much in fashion I knew this vest would cost me few years of salary. And that man earlier just called me Mr Chairman... Was I his chairman? Like, now I was the chairman of this company?

When I was still dumbfounded I heard the ring from the cell phone. I picked it up, there was no name or number on the screen. The model also seemed too advanced unlike anything I had seen before. With no choice I swept right.

'Hellooo! Congratulation on winning your ticket to become a doujinshi character!'

"Excuse me!?"

The other side sounded like an old man who was having too much fun but just what the fuck was happening?

'You got what you wanted. Why do you sound so surprised?'

"The fuck? What do you mean by I got what I wanted?"

'You agreed to participate in our game my friend. Now you are a fat, ugly bald old man. Your job is to ruin the relationships of others. Is that not what you sign up for?'

"Don't fuck with me!"

Yet his words were true. The reflection in the mirror told me that currently I was what he described.

'Now now, why do mortals so upset when they literally get what they want? We always do our best to make your dream comes true you know?'

"B-But hentai is fantasy! It is just completely harmless fantasy that hurts nobody! Reality and fantasy are two different things! You can't just...!" I was scared as I tried to argue with the man. I could feel panic was eating my ability to think.

'And that's why it is the best! You are virtually not going to harm anyone because you are a doujinshi character! None of the people back in your world is hurt because of your actions. Besides people like you are looking forward to seeing how you steal the girls from the main characters. They enjoy those moments a lot so make sure that you do your best to ruin everything. You get to fuck the girls, those people like you get a good story. There's no better deal than this.'

"A-Absurd... Such things..."

'Oh and you won't commit suicide or run away right? After all you did not choose those options. You are the winner Issei. You are the victorious villain.'

I couldn't believe it was real but what other options did I have? Nothing... Just nothing...

'We will send you the goals on this phone. When you complete those you will receive points to gain more power. You can dick around in this world or jump to other worlds when the main goal is finished. And who knows maybe you will be lucky enough to return to your world with all the powers you got. Have fun.'

I sat down on my chair in defeated. What had I got myself into? Now I had to butt in other relationships to break them apart? I... I would have to steal the girls away from the men they loved? Such horrible things...

The phone rang again. This time it was a different number and name.

'Hello Mr Hideou. How are you today?'

"I'm fine Mr Dunois. Is there anything you want to talk to me?"

I had no idea who was this Dunois but he seemed to be important.

'Say why don't we go out for a drink Mr Hideou? I have reserved a room for us in that 5 stars restaurant we came to the last time. I will see you there at 20 Mr Hideou.'

"Sure..."

'Thank you Mr Hideou. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight.'

I had no idea where was that 5 stars restaurant he mentioned so I had to rely on my secretary. If he didn't know then I would find an excuse for Mr Dunois later. Right now I just wanted to take a bath then a nap to calm myself down. Where did my life go so wrong...

Fortunately my secretary did know that restaurant. It was a very luxurious one, one that I never dreamed to come to before. Mr Dunois was waiting for me in the room when I arrived. He looked nervous, but not the kind of nervous that I was having.

After some greetings and glasses of wine (I could drink them without feeling drunken somehow) Mr Dunois said to me in a low tone.

"You know Mr Hideou, I'm really grateful for what you did to my company. If it wasn't because of you I would have become a beggar a long time ago."

"Uh huh" I had no clue on the circumstance of his company so I could only nod.

"But you see... These recent years... we have been going through... a hard time. We at the Dunois Enterprise can assure you that our products are of top quality. The best that the world can offer! Your investment in our company will return in the future! So about the payment for the materials contracts that you have signed with us, can you please delay it?"

Oh I see. Well shit I could only sit there with the glass in my hand, I had no idea how to respond to him. If I said yes would it drag my company down? Meh it wouldn't... because I got the power 'Loaded' I shouldn't be bankrupted due to the materials contracts. Yet Mr Dunois somehow mistook my long face for something else.

"Oh please don't be angry. You see I have prepared something for you Mr Hideou. Please take a look at this."

Mr Dunois then gave me a profile of a young blond girl. He wanted to send this girl as the substitute for the money that he hadn't paid yet.

"If you promise to delay it then she will be with you. Oh this is completely clean Mr Hideou, I don't dare to cross you of course. Everyone knows what happens when someone dares to cross you. Also she is a very nice girl, she will obey every of your orders Mr Hideou."

The girl's name was Charlotte. I didn't see her surname. Just as I was thinking my phone got a message.

Goal: Enslave Charlotte Dunois.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HSDxD and gain no profit from this writing.

Chap 2: Pig's Skin

 _Calm down._ I told myself. Cold sweat rolled on my back as I tried to think this through. The man on the phone wanted me to enslave this girl who just happened to have the same surname as Mr Dunois. I glanced at him and back at the picture, there were similar features and facial details after all. He didn't tell me about that but without doubt she had to be his daughter. _I'm gonna enslave a young, foreigner girl._

I put aside my phone, taking another sip of wine I looked through her profile again. There was an interesting piece of information I found there.

"She is the IS Representative Candidate of France?"

IS-also known as Infinite Stratos, is a super weapon that dominates this world due to its unbelievable high firepower, durability and mobility. Since IS can only be piloted by females it's the reason why females rule over males in this world.

Mr Dunois slightly nodded, clearly he was nervous about this under-the-table deal.

"Yes, for your information she is attending the ISA but I can assure you that is not a problem, I can pull her out anytime. The school won't trouble you. Surely Mr Hideou is... interested in keeping an IS Representative Candidate close to him? Think of what you can do to her… I mean with her all the time."

Mr Dunois pushed his ideas, trying to make the deal more appealing to me. Certainly having a capable young girl to be my slave sounded good, especially when females dominated males in this world. Charlotte looked beautiful too so she fitted in all the category. There was no downside as I doubted he would try to cross me with my Influence.

Still this was wrong. No matter how much one thought about it selling a young girl for the sake of the company was definitely awful. Not to mention she was his daughter. Mr Dunois would go that far for his company showed that he had no love for his daughter. On the other hand if I said no this guy was going to sell her to another company wasn't he? He was this despair to sell away an innocent girl, needless to say he would pack her in another deal in case I said no in order to save his company. If it came down to this I would rather take the matter into my own hands. At least I could prevent Charlotte from being subjected to a more terrible fate.

Mr Dunois was still looking at me in hopeful eyes. Might as well answer him now.

"Sure, send her to me but don't pull her out of the IS Academy." I dropped the profile on the table. I believed there would be consequence if she got pulled out of school so for now it was better for her to continue to have a school life with her friends…

"Oh thank you so much Mr Hideou!"

Mr Dunois let out a long breath, he looked like he just lost a burden on his shoulders.

"She will be seeing you tomorrow afterschool sir." He smiled to me. We cheered with the rest of the wine while that disgusting feeling inside me. Satisfied with what he got Mr Dunois shook my hand, he promised that he wouldn't disappoint me. I returned with a nod.

The next morning I woke up in my luxury bedroom. It felt so much better than my apartment. I had a king size bed, advanced air conditioners, a refrigerator full of any food and drink I want, 80inch what hologram television and more, I just hadn't figured out what's the rest. I could have breakfast in my bed but I prefered to eat in my kitchen. The maids were beautiful and dressed in such a seduced manner. Man I could ogle them all day long.

My job at the Hideou Mega Corporation was fairly simple. Most of the time I didn't even have to do anything. Looked like the power allowed me to be rich without breaking a sweat which was awesome. I spent my day watching 'futuristic high definition porn' in my office. There were so many genres to pick but whenever I saw a blondie it would remind me of Charlotte.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't look forward to our first meeting this evening. To be honest I hadn't come close to any girl much less a young, cute one. I was half anxious, and half aroused by that thought.

 _Does she have a boyfriend?_ This was what I worried the most. If she hadn't had any boyfriend yet then it would be… less devastating when it was done. I couldn't hope for that though. The man on the phone surely wouldn't let me get off easily. For now let's just go with the flow. If I could delay it then I would gladly do it as long as possible.

When I arrived home my secretary told me that Charlotte would be here soon. I had told my maids to go away so there would be just us. I took a bath to cool down myself. _No need to get panic._ Tonight we would just… eat dinner together or some shit like that. I had no intention to accelerate our relationship to go straight to the sex right at the gate.

There was a knock on the door. I told it would be fine to come in. My secretary then took Charlotte in. I had to admit that she looked much better in real life, the photo in her profile did no justice on her beauty. She came here with her school uniform, it looked perfect on her especially when it was showing her pearl white legs.

"Please excuse me." My secretary quickly left the scene.

Charlotte looked rigid, she didn't look at my face once but this was what I expected. I tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Could you cook dinner for us?"

If I told her to do nothing it would be suspicious so this was the best I could think of. If Charlotte cooked dinner then she would come to understand that there was no drug in the ingredients. Even if there was both she and I would be affected by it and I was sure that if the drug was boiled in heat then it would lose its effect.

She just did as I thought. We didn't say anything during that time. If I didn't know her before I would think that Charlotte was an adroid. There were certainly kinds of robotic movements when she went through the cooking process. From what I saw she was definitely a cautious one. She only used basic spice and season such as salt, pepper and sugar. The meal she cooked was mostly simple and the dishes didn't require any sauce to eat with. Another way to prevent unwanted effect coming from the sauce, if there was anything in the first place.

"Thanks for the food." I said before digging in. Charlotte did the same yet she always looked at every of my little actions. She would let me eat the big chunk first before having a bite herself. Charlotte was very wary of me, she observed me as if I was her greatest enemy and likely she would resort to violence if I ever did anything strange. Still I didn't think she would do that, Mr Dunois wouldn't want to sour our relationship but this was a young girl, they tended to rebel when they hated something. To combat the mood I turned on the television. Tonight they had a popular comedy show, I had checked it out beforehand. The jokes and laughs of the show eased the tension a bit but still Charlotte said nothing, she also ate only a handful compared to mine. Understandable, if I had to eat in the same table as an ugly man who's about the age of my father I wouldn't have any stomach to digest the food, no matter how delicious they were.

"Do you want to watch anything? A movie perhaps?" I proposed yet she shook her head. Of course she wouldn't want to spend more time with me if she could. It was awkward for me. I didn't know anything else to do without making Charlotte more unease about me.

"Well unless there's something you want to do you should… do homework. Students should finish their homework everyday." I told her so. "Your room is to the left, just a few steps next to the restroom."

She still looked at me in suspicious eyes but she quickly left the kitchen. I let out a sigh, wondering how long I could keep this game of facade up. I returned to my room. My mind recognized that there was a nubile girl staying in the same house as me and I was excited. It felt different compared to the maids as I knew they were sultry by default. I was so scared that I didn't watch porn even though the wall was sound-proof, it was just something that I didn't want to do when Charlotte was around.

The blond girl left early in the morning and back to her school. She looked fine, albeit a bit exhausted. It appeared that Charlotte didn't have a good sleep last night. The next few days it was the same routine. Charlotte would come in the evening, she would cook dinner for both of us with caution, we ate it then she came to her room to do whatever she wanted. I noticed that she only used the restroom inside her room. She also covered lots of spots on the wall and moved some items here and there in her room and restroom. I didn't understand what she did that for until later I came to realize that she was afraid that I had installed cameras to spy on her.

Well even if I did have cameras installed I wouldn't know where to get them. On the bright side there was a lot of things for me to explore such as porn, manga, anime, video games. Since I was rich I could get all of those with ease. Hell the producers changed the normal versions to their limited editions to me the moment I purchased their products with my card. I could have spent all of my time on those instead of trying to ruin Charlotte. Still the man on the phone hadn't given me a single call since that day so for now I had no need to rush. I would just do it at my pace.

My secretary noticed me that there was an invitation for me to a club. From what I understood this was the place where big shots hanged around, people that I wouldn't want to upset. They mentioned that I should take a girl with me. I could have taken one of my maids but I guessed Charlotte should do the job so I had my secretary doll her up a bit before the date. She was a bit surprised but still she didn't say anything. Once again I had to admit that she looked wonderful in that dress tonight.

Things changed when we arrived at that club inside a 5 star hotel.

"It's Hideou! Come here my man. How're you doing?"

In a large room there were 8 to 9 men who were bucknaked. All of them were fucking young girls as if they were eating snacks. The orgy before me should arouse me but when my consciousness went back to Charlotte I felt a sense of disgusting rise inside. Faster than I thought I moved out of the room, dragging Charlotte with me. My face was full of shame and anger when we got to the elevator. Shit should seen that coming. I didn't have courage to look at Charlotte after that fiasco. She must be thinking that I was trying to get into her panties by forcing her to go to the orgy with me.

When we almost reached the first floor I slightly turned my head to Charlotte.

"Sorry, I shouldn't take you here."

Then I heard gunshot. Before I realized it my left ear was blown away. When the pain hit me Charlotte had rushed to disarm the culprit who was a man in black. The pain was too great for me to understand what just happened. All I could hear was "Protect the VIP! Protect the VIP!" in the distance. I then was taken to my limousine along with Charlotte who got a gun on her hand. My driver took us directly to my private hospital. Losing an ear wasn't a problem as the medical technology was advanced enough to graft my ear back to my head in an hour. In the whole time there were more than 10 armed guards who protected me as my secretary continued to apologize for letting me get hit.

I was almost killed by an assassin. That was what happened. I had read this a lot in manga but this was the first time I experienced it. That was so scary. If Charlotte didn't save me back there then I would have been killed, for real. Even now she stayed in the same room as mine in that dress I bought her, looking concerned. If she didn't save me then I was sure the security wouldn't let her stay here. Since I was fine I told her to go home, she didn't have to stay at my house since I wasn't coming back there tonight and probably the next few days too.

"Mr Hideou."

"Yes?" This was the first time she spoke to me.

"I notice that you aren't a bad person. I also understand that you are rich and my father is indebted to you but… can you please let me go? My father forced me into this deal which I didn't really want to agree with but I had no choice. I'm not saying that you should forget about it but if you need help then I can help you in other ways. I can be your IS model or test pilot if you want, for example." Charlotte told me in a low tone. It seemed like she had to think a lot about it before she said that since it was deeply related to the fate of her father's company.

I was almost dead so I didn't have the energy to think about it so I just said yes. Besides she did save me so it was a favor.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

That was the first time I saw her smile. A genuine, warm smile that brought joy to my heart. Charlotte went back to her dormitory at the ISA afterward while I took some rest. However I was woken up by a phone call at midnight.

'Enjoy the experience?' It was the same man who wanted me to enslave Charlotte.

"I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked in a tired voice. I wanted to sleep. I didn't want to deal with this man.

'Sure, we can also talk about your death tomorrow.'

"... What do you want?" Now I knew that he was the one who had sent that assassin to kill me.

'You know it my friend. You have had days to start to ruin Charlotte Dunois yet you did nothing. She was in your palm, her body was at your mercy yet there was no progress. What's wrong with you my friend? Did you lose your balls? This isn't what you signed up for. The audience doesn't want this. You know those times when you just drop a manga because of a single page? You are playing into that trend right now. Do not do that. People don't like prolonged drama, they want actions, they want results. They don't have time for you to spin around like a clown. They hate the main character and willing to side with an ugly one just to get it off. This is your job Issei, you will provide them the satisfaction."

Cold sweat rolled on my forehead as the man continued.

'You should know that power is not for free. In case you cannot do it then we will pick another man. The supply of men like you is endless. Out there we can always choose someone else who will do the job unlike a coward. You love the power you have correct? So next time do what we say, please the audience or you will be removed, permanently. We sincerely hope this will get through your dense skull. Remind yourself that we give you these power to ruin everything, not to dick around like a retard.'

The phone call ended and all I got was dread in my heart. _They are going to kill and replace me if I don't enslave Charlotte for real._ There was no way out of this.

I couldn't sleep the previous night. No matter how hard I could muster the brain power I couldn't think of a way not to break Charlotte's heart. And I just fucking promised to let her go too. The doctor told me that I could go home the next day so I just did that. I also told my secretary to bring Charlotte back to my house. I was completely aware of what I was doing.

Charlotte came to my house in confusion. For the first time I told her to come meet me in my bedroom.

"What's wrong Mr Hideou? Is there something you need from me?"

I didn't deserve to apologize so I didn't dare to say it once.


End file.
